Pas sans toi
by MissBella78
Summary: 6 ans que Edward à quitté Bella et qu'il l'a laissé seule avec sa fille dont il n'est pas au courant de son existance. Mais reviendra-t-il quand Bella sera de nouveau confronté au danger ?
1. Chapter 1

6 ans que Edward ma quitté, pour mon bien a ce qu'il a dit alors que j'étais enceinte sans qu'il le sache. Je vis a Seattle avec ma fille, Lou qui a 6 ans. Le danger me guette toujours ainsi que Victoria, les voltuirs et cette fille: Mélissa. Je ne suis toujours pas vampire mais je vais le devenir mais...pas par Edward...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1: La lettre**

**Encore une fois Edward ma laissé...Il y a maintenant 6 ans et j'y repense encore ce qui inquète Lou, ma fille.**

**flash back**

**- Bella ? m'appelle-t-il**

**- Oui ! Edward ? Dit-je**

**- Il faut que je te parle. C'est important..**

**Il semblait réfléchir. Comme si il allait faire une erreur**

**- Bella, moi et les miens allons partir nous tavons causé assez de problème comme ça et...**

**- Tu m'avais promis mais je vois que tu ne tiens pas ta promesse...**

**Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que j'était partis en courant**

**Fin du flash back**

**Aujourd'hui, j'ai arrêté les cours et je vis a Seattle avec Lou qui va avoir 7 ans dans 1 semaine. Je suis toujours humaine et je redoute toujours que les volturis ou que Victoria vienne me voir. Je vois rarement Jacob, j'ai coupé les ponds avec mes amies et mon père. **

**- MAMAN! Crie-Lou. On peux aller au parc s'il te plaît!! Me suplie-t-elle avec sa moue craquante dont je ne peux refuser**

**- Oui, Lou si tu veux. Lui dis-je en lui souriant**

**Elle crie de joie et court dehors. Si elle n'était pas là je ne vivrai plus aujourd'hui mais grâce à elle je ne suis pas devenu un zombie et je la remercie. Elle reviens me prend la main et m'emmène dehors et nous partons pour une course folle pour le parc mais ma maladresse pris le dessus et je me pris le pied dans une racine. Lou me regarde en essayent d'éttoufée un rire mais ce ne fut qu'un petit moment car la seconde d'après nous entrons dans un fou rire. Au parc il y avait personne du coup Lou boudait pendant 30 minutes et partis jouer après. Au bout d'une heure nous rentrons, je regardais si il y avait ud courrier et il y avait une lettre. Je l'ouvris et fus stupéfaite de qui elle venait : Alice.**

_Coucou Bella,_

_Tu nous manques à tous, Edward est devenu un vrai zombie et joue tous les jours ta berceuse. J'ai décidé de venir te voir avec lui je te laisse mon numéro ou cas où. Me demande pas comment j'ai eu ton adresse car je l'ai eu de ton père qui avait fait des recherches. Prend garde à toi car une vision m'ai venu mais elle était flou. J'espère que tu vas bien. Bisous_

_mon numéro : 06.50.34.86.91_

**Alice Cullen !!**

**Je n'en croyais pas...Elle allait venir avec Edward ? Ils vont forcément voir Lou. J'étais contente d'un côté mais de l'autre non. Bien sur je voulais le revoir mais je lui en voulait pour m'avoir laisser alors qu'il m'avait promis qu'il ne partirai plus ****JAMAIS**** mais il a trahi sa propre promesse.**

**- Il y a un problème Maman ? Me demande Lou**

**- Non ma chéri, aucun mais ton papa va venir. Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire**

**- Je vais voir papa ? YOUPIE. Dit-elle en sautant de joie**

**Je la regardais sauter partous comme une grenouille jusqu'a ce qu'elle tomba et nous partons pour un fou rire interminable. Elle avait hérité de ma maladresse légendaire mais des cheveux de son père. Elle avait les cheveux long, cuivrés jusqu'au hanches, les yeux d'un marron profond comme les miens. Elle portait une robe rouge qui lui allait a merveilles. Quelle sera l'expression et la réaction d'Edward et Alice ?**

**note : Alors ? Est-ce un bon début ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 : Transformation et réaction**

**Aujourd'hui j'ai promis à Lou qu'on irai lui acheter un livre de plus ca me permettra de faires les courses en même temps. Je prépare mon sac, mon portefeuille et nous partons. J'entre dans ma voiture et mis le moteur ne route. Je vois Lou s'impatientée ce qui me fit rire et je démarrais. Arrivés au magasin, Lou me fit courrir jusqu'a la librairie et pour une fois ma maladresse ne ift pas surfasse. Elle pris "le parfum du désir" qui parle d'un couple qui ne peux pas s'aimé un peu comme Roméo et Juliette. Nous payons et nous partons faire des courses. Je remarquai un jeune homme d'à peux près 19, 20 ans me regardée. Ses yeux était pourpres mais je n'en pris pas conscience et nous continuons a faire les courses. A la fin nous déposons les courses à la voiture et nous partons au restaurant. Je pris des raviolis au champignons ce qui me fit rappellée cette soirée en tête à tête avec Edward. En me rappelant de cette journée une larme perla sur ma joue et tomba. Lou me regardais avec le même sourir que son père. J'essuyai mes larmes et lui sourie en retour. Quand nous avons fini nos repas, je payais et nous partions pour la voiture mais nous nous sommes perdu dans une rue sombre avec une impasse. En faisant demi-tour 2 jeunes hommes, aux yeux rouges sang nous regardais et je connaissais la suite...**

**- Lou court s'il te plait et ne revient pas! Lui ordonnais-je**

**- Oui, maman. Dit-elle éffrayé**

**Elle commençait à partir mais elle se faisait rattraper par l'autre homme qui lui planta ses crocs dans son cou. Je ne pus crier que l'homme a quelque mètre de moi fis de même. Je tombais sur le sol, après une longue heure. Je pris Lou dans mes bras et nous sombrons toutes les 2 vers les ténébres et vers 3 jours de souffrance...**

**Edward P.O.V**

**Alice sautillais de partout, elle voualit m'emmener quelque par mais sans me idre où ce qui m'énervait. Ca faisait 6 ans maintenant que j'avais quitté Bella, ma Bella, elle me manquait. Avait-elle refait sa vie ? Etait-elle devenu un zombie comme la dernière fois ? je ne savais rien. J'allai dans ma chambre écouter de la musique mais avec les pensées de ma famille impossible de me concentré sur celle-ci. J'entendis la voix de Jasper qui me demendais de descendre, je le fis sans attendre et en entrant dans le salon les seules expression que je voyais sur les visage était de la peur et de l'inquètude. Alcie avait du avoir une vision sur une personne cher pour tous le monde ici : Bella. Je m'assis et écoutais Alice qui allait dire sa vision**

**- J'ai vu une vision où...Bella allai être transformée par des vampires. Dit-elle**

**- Es-tu sur de toi Alice ? Demandais-je**

**- Oui à 100. Répont-elle**

**Je n'entendais pas les autres phrases que j'étais partis à Seattle pour la retrouver mais je savais que quand je la retrouverai il serai trop tard. On est à Athènes du coup sa nous fait 1 ou 2 jours d'avion plus le temps que j'arrive la transformation sera déjà faite et elle sera terminé mais tans pis j'irai quand même la voir. Je monte dans ma volvo et va à l'aeroport. Arrivé j'achète un billet et monte dans l'avion. Une ombre vient s'assoir à côté de moi : Alice**

**- Ne t'inquète pas Edward. Elle va s'en sortir. Dit-elle avec un sourir compatissant**

**- J'espère Alice, j'espère. Dis-je**

**2 jours avait passés et nous atterissons à l'aeroport de Seattle. Alice vole une voiture et nous allons dans la ruelel où elle a vu Bella. Elle n'y était plus on voyait juste du sang. Nous allons chez elle mais personne. Il y avait juste une lettre.**

_**Coucou Edward, Alice**_

_**Quand vous lirez cette lettre je ne serai pas là. Désolé Alice dans ma lettre tu m'avait prévenu du danger et je ne l'ai pas pris en compte et voila où j'en suis. Rester chez moi si vous y êtes je reviendrais dans 2 ou 3 heure. Si Edward est là dit lui que je l'aime toujours et que je n'ais pas refait ma vie car une vie sans lui n'est pas une vie...J'ai une surprise pour vous 2 et j'ai hate de voir vos tête . **_

_**Bella.**_

**Elle m'aimait toujours ? Après 6 ans de séparation ? C'était bien elle, tétu comme une mule. J'avais beau cherché dans ma tête je ne voyais pas qu'elle était la surprise mais j'attendrais. Je regardais Alice, elle hésitai entre sauté de joie partout dans la maison ou la surprise mais son humeur pris le dessus et elle sauta partout...**

**Bella P.O.V**

**3 jours était passés depuis ma transformation et celle de Lou. Je remarquai que le sang humain ne me faisait rien au contraire mais nous étions partis chasser pour ne pas prendre de risque. Ma maladresse avait disparu et quand je m'étaisq regarder dans un miroir j'avais rajeuni de 4 ans(19) mais Lou, elle avait vieilli de 11 ans(17). Nous étions en chemin pour rentrer et quand je pus apercevoir la maison, la lumière était allumé. Ils devaient être arrivés. Arrivées devant la porte je l'ouvrais doucement et vis Alice et Edward qui regardait vers la fenêtre. J'entrais et leur fis face. Leurs visage marquais de la surprise et de la joie. Je leurs souris et ils me prennent tous les 2 dans leurs bras.**

**- Bella, tu es magnifique en vampire. Dit-Alice**

**- Merci. La remerciais-je. Je pensais que tu rigolais quand tu disais venir avec Edward. Finis-je**

**- Je ne rigole jamais quand ça parle d'amour Bella. Dit-elle**

**Je regardais Edward et sans qu'il fasse le moindre geste je l'embrassai. Il ne me repoussa pas mais me pris par la taille et approndis le baisers. Je me détachai malheureusement de lui et me mis face à eux avec air sérieux.**

**- Je vous ai promis une surprise. Commençais-je**

**- Oui et on l'attend. Dit Alice impatiente **

**- Bien alors Edward tiens toi tranquille 2 minutes toi aussi Alice. Dis-je **

**Je partais dans la chambre après avoir eu leur accord et je revennais avec quelqu'un derrière moi.**

**- C'est qui ? Demanda Alice et Edward en coeur**

**- Présente toi. Dis-je à l'ombre derrière moi**

**L'ombre qui n'était que Lou ce mis a côté de moi et je pus voir dans le regard d'Edward de la joie, de la peur et dans ceux d'Alice il y avait de la joie. Elle devait avoir compris qui c'était rien qu'en voyant les cheveux à Lou.**

**- C'est...Commença Edward**

**- C'est ta fille Edward, Lou. Finis-je**

**- Tu ne me l'avais pas dit Bella. Dit-Edward**

**- T'es partis avant que je te le dises...**

**Il se leva de son siège et m'embrassa mais ce baisers était moins prudent que ceux de mon souvenirs. Il était plus libres. Après les explications et les excuse d'Edward qui m'enerver légèrement nous parlions des 6 ans. Je leur dit que grace à Lou ma vie n'était pas si sombres, que j'avais coupés tous les pond avec mes amies et ma famille et que j'avais quitter les cours. Alice m'expliqua que Edward était devenu un vraie zombie, qu'il ne chassait plus, qu'il s'enfermai dans sa chambre et ne parlais à personne. **

**- Hé bien, c'est 6 ans ont été riches en émotions. Rigolais-je**

**- Tu as raison mais maintenantj e ne te quitterai plus sur la tête de notre fille. Dit-Edward**

**- Ah non pas sur Lou. Grondais-je**

**- Je rigolais. S'excusa-t-il**

**- Bon désolé Edward, Bella et Lou mais je dois retourner auprès de Carlisle pour lui dire que Edward reste ici. Dit-Alice ne partant**

**Nous acquesions tous les 2 et je regardais Lou et Edward se connaître. J'espère qu'il tiendras sa promesse...Cette fois...**


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis désolé mais en ce moment j'ai des problèmes donc je mets ma fic en suspend...


End file.
